


Mother Bee

by HaydenFullwright



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adorable, Babysitting, Child Adrien, Child Alix, Child Juleka, Child Ladybug, Child Nino, Child Rose, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Wild Kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaydenFullwright/pseuds/HaydenFullwright
Summary: When Chloe calls someone a child, they're akumatized. What do they do? Try to turn Chloe into a child. But what happens instead?Adrien and Ladybug are turned into children, and Chloe is stuck babysitting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know why I'm doing this. XP This is total crack.

Chloe stalked into her room, muttering to herself. She curled her hands into fists at her sides, ignoring as her manicured nails dug crescent prints into her palms. She didn't see the cord stretching across her floor, so she tripped. And it wasn't a pretty sight. Rather, it was a mass of flailing limbs and shrieks about how this was ruining her hair.

"Oh, Mademoiselle, I'm sorry!"

Chloe blinked up, meeting the eyes of her maid, who was standing at a vacuum, eyes wide. "That cord isn't supposed to be there. It ruined my hair," Chloe snarled.

The woman flinched. "I'm so sorry. I thought you'd be out with your friend, and I thought it was the perfect opportunity to-"

"I don't want to hear your pitiful reasons," Chloe huffed. She stood, straightening her hair and clothes. "I wonder what my father would think of what you've done to me."

The maid blinked her grey eyes, unsure if Chloe was serious. But Chloe was dead serious. The maid gulped. "No need to bother your father. I-I'll make it up, I promise. I-"

"YOU'LL MAKE IT UP?" Chloe screeched, outraged. "You ruined my hair! It took so  _long_ to do!" She stomped toward the maid, coming nose to nose with her. "YOU DON'T DESERVE THIS JOB, AND I'LL MAKE SURE YOU DON'T KEEP IT! YOU'RE TOO  _CHILDISH_ TO DESERVE IT!" She jabbed a finger into the woman's chest, then turned away, sniffing indignantly. "You may leave. Don't come back. You don't have a place here. We don't hire children at Le Grand Paris."

She heard the woman suck in air, than let out a small sob. She didn't care. She listened as the woman exited. When the maid was gone, Chloe smirked, walking to her couch, which she promptly dropped onto, snatching up a fashion magazine.

Several minutes later, a chime echoed through her room. "Come in!" she called. Right on time.

"Hey, Chloe," Adrien smiled at her as he entered. "What're you looking at?"

"You," Chloe responded, goggling a photo of Adrien in the magazine. "The camera loves you." She finally looked up at him. "But it's not as impressive as the real thing." She jumped to her feet, throwing the magazine aside. In an instant, her arms were wrapped around Adrien in a tight embrace. "You look especially charming today, Adrikens!" she said as she leaned forward for a kiss. He dodged it, and Chloe tried to ignore the annoyance that rose up in her.

"I have so much fun planned for us," she stated, walking toward the couch. "We'll eat hors d'oeuvres and hold each other, and-" "Chloe" "-oh, I'm just kidding, Adrikens. How about cosplay?" She brightened. "I can be Ladybug, and you'll be Chat Noir."

Adrien shook his head hesitantly. "I don't think that'd be a good idea," he scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

Chloe paused. "Why not?"

"I... um... I'm... allergic, to... Chat Noir. Yeah. He makes me sneeze and swell up." He blushed in embarrassment.

Chloe blinked several times. "Oh. I didn't know. I'm allergic to Marinette, so I understand what you mean. But I didn't know you were allergic to Cat Boy. I didn't know you ever met him."

Adrien nodded. "An Akuma came after my home once and Ladybug and Chat Noir had to protect me. I was sneezing and swelling the whole time."

"But Chat Noir won't actually be here. You'll be dressed up as him," Chloe stated.

"Um... well- a-all this talk about him is already working up my allergies. AHCHOO!" Adrien buried his nose in his sleeve.

Chloe knew he was acting. She wasn't that dumb. She faked all the time, and she could tell he was faking. But Adrikens had his secrets, and so did she. She wouldn't push. Instead, she glanced around her room, looking for something else to do.

And then there was another chime in her room. "Oh! Our hors d'oeuvres must have arrived!" She dashed to the door.

"Chloe, I don't think you actually ordered-"

Adrien's warning was cut short as Chloe opened the door, and came face to face with an Akuma. "Oh," she said. "You don't happen to have my hors d'oeuvres, do you?"

The Akuma resembled her maid, excluding her grey skin, pink clothes, and gigantic gun. The barrel of the gun looked bigger than Chloe. The blonde gulped. "I suppose you don't? Would you send someone to get my hors d'oeuvres, please?"

The Akuma aimed her gun, her finger moving to the trigger. "Let's see who's a child now, huh?"

"NO!" Two voices screamed in unison. Chloe shrieked as a body collided with her, and the two fell to the floor, narrowly dodging a blue blast from the Akuma's gun.

Chloe blinked rapidly at Adrien, who was lying on top of her. "Looks like you're falling for me, Adrikens," she teased.

Adrien rolled his eyes, hopping off of her. "Who did you upset this time, Chloe?"

She accepted his offered hand. "Upset? No one would ever be upset with me."

She looked at the Akuma again, and gasped excitedly. Ladybug was battling it. "Ladybug!" she exclaimed.

Adrien gaped. "Ladybug," he breathed.

"Get out of here!" Ladybug commanded, dodging a blue blast from the Akuma. The blast hit Chloe's couch and dissipated.

Adrien grabbed Chloe's hand, and yanked her toward the hallway outside of her room, trying to slip out while Ladybug distracted the Akuma. But no such luck.

The Akuma whirled toward them. "Where do you think you're going?" she narrowed her eyes, raised her gun at Chloe, pulled the trigger.

"No!" Adrien Jumped in front of her, and Chloe gaped as the blonde boy shrunk. He landed on his side, and instantly scrambled to his feet, looking around him.

" _Adrien?"_ she demanded. He looked exactly like four-year-old self.

His green eyes blinked several times before finally focusing on her. " _Chloe?"_ He asked, eyes widening. His voice was adorable, and Chloe couldn't help a squeal. He was four years old again!

And then they heard crying. They both turned to see a miniature Ladybug sitting on her bum, head tossed back as tears poured down her cheeks.

" _Ladybug?"_   Chloe balked.

The Akuma snickered beside them. "I'd love to stay and babysit your friends, Chloe, but I think I'll pass. Paris needs more children."

And then the Akuma was gone, leaving Chloe behind with two four-year-olds.

Chloe gaped at the two.

Ladybug continued to cry, until Adrien walked to her, placed a hand on her shoulder. The bluenette quieted instantly, her bluebell eyes locking with Adrien's light green ones. She blushed. He smiled.

"I'm Adrien," he said. Then sheepishly, "you're pretty." He scuffed his feet on the ground, looking away from Ladybug.

She blushed even more. "I-I'm... Wadybug. You're handsome."

He locked eyes with her again, and blushed fiercely.

Chloe noticed something black shift underneath his over-shirt, but she passed it off as a trick of the light. And those little green eyes? Again, a trick of the light.

Her phone rung, and she dashed to grab it. "Hello?" She kept one eye on the two kids as she listened to Sabrina's panicked voice on the other end.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Sabrina sighed. "An Akuma attacked the park, and turned Nino, Alix, Rose, and Juleka into children! I called their parents, and they're all at work, and Alya ran off to record the Akuma, and Kim and Max are trying to help me, and I'm stuck with these kids, and-" Sabrina paused for a breath.

"Well what do you expect me to do?" Chloe rolled her eyes. "My hands are already full with Adrien and Ladybug. They're such adorable kids, but just thinking of children exhausts me," Chloe sighed dramatically.

" _Ladybug_ is a child?" Kim demanded.

Chloe blinked. Did Sabrina have the call on speaker? "Yeah. And she's so adorable, but I can't stand the starstruck gazes she's giving my little Adrikens." Chloe watched as Ladybug and Adrien chatted happily, oblivious to Chloe's conversation.

"I want to see her," Kim stated.

"Ladybug?" Chloe wrinkled her nose.

"Yeah. This is a once in a lifetime chance to see her as a kiddo."

Chloe opened her mouth to object, but suddenly Sabrina was speaking. "Is it okay if we come over, and we can all watch the children together?" Sabrina sounded sheepish, unsure.

Chloe was about to turn her down, but then she heard another voice. "Who awe you talkin' to, Sabwina?" That was Nino.

"I'm talking to Chloe. Just wait a minute, Nino. I can play with you after."

Chloe was sold. As much as she tried to hide it, she  _loved_ children, and Nino's voice was so cute.

"It's okay, Chloe. We'll manage without-" Sabrina started, but Chloe cut her off.

"Alright," she sighed. "You can bring the little terrors over. But Kim and Max had better be actually helping."

"Yes!" she heard Kim shout.

"Okay. I'll send you a text when we reach the hotel," Sabrina said happily. "You're the best, Chloe!"

Chloe smiled as she hung up.

Adrien tugged one of Ladybug ponytails. The red-clad girl shrieked dramatically, swatting his arm.

"Hey, no pulling hair!" Chloe shouted.

Adrien turned his attention to her. He smiled innocently. "Why are you so big, Chloe?"

"Because..." she hesitated. "How old are you, Adrien?"

"Four," he held up four fingers proudly. "Almost five."

Great. Not only did they look like four-year-olds, they had the mind of their four-year-old selves. Except that Ladybug seemed to remember being a hero. Chloe doubted she was a hero when she was four. She tried to get the bluenette to tell her what her real name was, but Ladybug just smiled and shook her head.

"I haf to keep it a secret," she said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kids are a handful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clear things up...  
> Adrien doesn't mispronounce anything.  
> Ladybug can't pronounce her 'L' or 'V'. I replace it with 'W'.  
> Alix can't pronounce the 'T's at the end of words. I replace them with an apostrophe.  
> Nino can't pronounce his 'R'. I replace it with 'W'. Nor can he pronounce the 'ing'. I put it as 'in'.  
> I'm making this note before Juleka or Rose has had any dialogue, but I'll probably make them talk pretty well to, with the occasional mispronounced word.

Chloe's phone pinged. A text from Sabrina. They were in the elevator heading to her floor.

Chloe took a deep breath. "Okay, you two. Some... friends are bringing over a few playmates for you two. Make sure they play nice, okay?" She gave Adrien a pointed look. "And you play nice, too. No pulling hair."

Adrien crossed his arms, pouting. "I didn't pull her hair."

"You did too!" Ladybug pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Did not!"

"Yes you did!"

"Stop it," Chloe ordered.

They stopped arguing, but continued to glare at one another. And then Adrien giggled, his eyelids crinkling shut as his little body quivered with laughter. His giggles were contagious apparently, because Ladybug giggled alongside him. Chloe pursued her lips, refusing to smile.

She heard childish voices shouting in the hallway. And Kim hissing frantic orders. And Sabrina sighing.

Chloe took a deep breath, walked to her door, opened it, smiling downwards at where she assumed the kids would be.

A flurry of green, black, and pink rushed by her, screeching to a stop several meters into the room.

Alix Kubdel smiled smugly at Chloe. "Did you see how fas' I wen'? I could win a race!"

"That was reawy fast!" Ladybug exclaimed, running up to the pink-haired girl. "Can I try?"

Alix looked her over. "Who are you?"

"Wadybug."

"Well... Wadybug," Alix smirked.

Ladybug growled. "Don't call me that!"

"Why? You said i'."

"That's because I can't say my-"

"L's?" Alix giggled as Ladybug's face went red with embarrassment.

"Hey! You can't pick on her." Adrien marched up to Ladybug's side, puffing out his chest and placing his fists on his hips.

Alix just grinned, zipping in a random direction on her skates.

Chloe turned back to the door, and blinked when she saw Sabrina, Kim, and Max standing at her side. She scooted away. "So..."

"Hi, blonde guwl," Nino offered a toothy grin.

Juleka stood against a wall quietly, while Rose ran to Adrien and Ladybug, chattering eagerly.

Sabrina gasped.

Chloe followed her line of sight, and her eyes widened. Alix raced into a table, causing it to teeter. On top of the table was a picture of Chloe's mom. The wiggling table shoved it to the edge, and-

"NO!" Chloe cried. She ran, watching as the picture tipped, seemingly in slow motion. She dove just as it began to tumble, and it landed safely in her outstretched hands. "Be careful," she snapped at Alix.

Alix glowered. "Someone needs a nap."

"Alix!" Kim marched over, picked up the pink-haired girl. "Do I need to take the skates away?"

The girl's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn'."

"Behave then," he tried to sound mature, but it came out childish.

Alix snickered, wriggled out of his arms. She dropped to the ground, and raced over to Juleka. "Wanna race?"

"No!" Chloe seethed. "No races suite!"

Juleka shrunk away, Alix puffed out her chest. "And who pu' you in charge, girly?"

Chloe crossed her arms. "My father is the mayor."

"Ha! Wha's so grea' abou' tha', huh? Sounds boring to me." Alix poked her tongue out.

"B-be nice," Juleka stuttered, ducking her head.

Alix ignored her. "I be' he doesn' ever play with you, huh?"

Chloe growled. "Oh, no you don't!" She started to stalk toward the child, but Kim held her back as Adrien suddenly appeared, crossing his arms.

"Be nice to Chlo. She's my best friend."

Alix blinked at him, then shrugged and raced to where Rose was chatting to Ladybug, who was staring dreamily after Adrien.

Chloe turned to Kim. "You can let me go now."

"Actually, I don't think Kim wa-" Max started, but Kim shot him a look.

"Just making sure our Mother Bee is okay," Kim smiled, but Chloe yanked away.

"Don't call me that," she mumbled, walking over to Max and Sabrina. When she approached, Nino shrunk away, hiding behind Max's legs.

Chloe sighed, turned away, and walked to Ladybug. She squatted down in front of the bluenette, smiled. "Hi, Ladybug. I know you're little and all, but you really need to fix this all. Because I can't put up with  _her_ ," The blonde shot an icy glare at Alix, who was preoccupied with her skates.

Ladybug stared with wide eyes at Chloe. "Wh-what do I do?"

"Purify the Akuma, of course!" Chloe exclaimed exasperated. "Maybe that Cat boy you run around with has caught the Akuma." She tapped her chin thoughtfully. Finally, she locked eyes with Ladybug. "You're too young to be swinging across Paris, aren't you?"

Ladybug nodded, wide-eyed.

"Maybe you can be Ladybug fow her!" Rose suggested. "I promise not to look when you take off your outfit. I'm not sure Chloe will fi' in it though."

Ladybug shrugged. "It might grow to fit her. It's magicaw."

Chloe blinked several times. She hadn't really considered that idea. But it didn't sound half so bad. Beat the Akuma, purify it, fix everything, and give Ladybug her suit back.

"But what about Chat Noir?" Max questioned.

"He's unimportant," Chloe waved her hand dismissively. She opened her mouth to offer to be a temporary Ladybug, but a thought cut her off. She didn't trust Kim, Sabrina, and Max alone in her suite with these kids. She trusted them more with an Akuma. "Hey, Ladybug..." she really wanted to wear the suit, but she would  _not_ let her close be ruined. "How about you let... um... Sabrina borrow your outfit so that... she can defeat the bad guy?" Chloe's voice rose on the end, an obvious question. She ignored the shocked gasp from Sabrina.

Ladybug blinked. "But...  _I'm_ Wadybug."

"I know. We'll give you your suit back afterwards. It's just... we need someone to fix Paris, you know? And I'd feel horrible letting someone so little run around fighting villains."

"I wanna be a hero!" Alix shouted.

Chloe ignored her, smiling at Ladybug. She could practically see the gears turning in the child's skull.

Ladybug sighed. "Okay. But onwy fow a wittwe bit. Tikki, spots off."

Rose clenched her eyes shut.

Chloe gasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help me-  
> I'm trying to write crack, but I feel like I'm failing.  
> Who do you even fail at crack?  
> Like, what?


End file.
